The Awakening
by Mouri
Summary: Why should i tell you about 8-p hehe, i'm not telling you have to read it really.
1. The Closing Door

THE AWAKING PART 1  
  
The Closing Door  
  
  
  
As the day began in the sunny city of LA; the guys were getting ready for a day on the beach. They guys were there having a fun time while Sage was roaming around town trying to find an evil present that seem to emanate from there. Unpronounced to all of them, their vacation will be cut short!  
  
"Rowen, did you remember the sun tan lotion? " Kento asked  
  
"Yea, here" Rowen said as he threw the bottle at Kento. But Kento, being the person he is, missed it.  
  
"What a beautiful day this is, isn't Ryo?" Cye said  
  
"Yea, but were did sage go to?" Ryo said staring out over the horizon watching the surf rolled in.  
  
Everyone was having a great time listening to the radio on the beach. Meanwhile in the city, Sage was looking for the source of this new evil, but wasn't having very much luck. He wondered around the city for a few hours with out luck and start to go back to the beach house, but as he was getting in the car there was a suddenly, loud crash as a Dynasty style door appeared in front of him. He stood in horror of this new enemy's entrée to the earth.  
  
"What the heck is that? No it can't be...!"  
  
"Oh, yes it is!" a voice form behind spoke "You and your armor are coming with me!"  
  
Sages stood stunned by the new armored warrior near him and the new enemy entrance. But in a way the armor felt different as if it was false in the way it was. Feeling the threat of this armor a small orb emerges from his coat pocket into his hand and in a blaze of energy sage stood in his sub- armor.  
  
"You wish to fight me? You will only fail miserably." The armored foe said mockingly  
  
"Yes I will! Armor of the Halo! Dao Chi!"  
  
"Then have it your way."  
  
Then the armored warrior pulled out his long sword preparing his self for battle. Sage was shocked by the blade's material, a sword of solid crystal. Soon the two circled each other and began classing swords but the new armor seemed to have the upper hand.  
  
"You're good but not as good as me!" The warrior said  
  
"Well, let's see then, THUNDER BOT CUT!" Sage screamed out as he slammed this glowing No-Dachi done on to the newcomer.  
  
His attack did nothing to this new foe. This armor stopped the attack that sage had initiated with only his arm to block. Sage was shocked that he could just deflect his sure-kill like that. He started to ponder at what had just happened but before he could finish the warrior stared to glow with an ignoble glow.  
  
"I am Kala of the Light Armor and your armor is MINE!" After hearing the ominous tone from her, sage backed up preparing for the worst.  
  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
  
  
". In the weather the forecast is calling for mostly sunny skies for Monday, Tuesday, and a slight chance of rain on Wednesday. Further on into the News. wait... This just in," The radio barked "Two strange looking samurai are fighting on 5th and Main. The Police request that all residents of the down town LA to stay indoors till the problem can be solved"  
  
"WHAT THE?" Kent spouted nearly choking on his sandwich  
  
"What could be going on in town?" Cye spoke out  
  
"Wait didn't sage say that he was going to town to check out something?" Ryo said  
  
"What ever is happened it sounds like sage needs our help!" Rowen shouted  
  
"But how are you going to get to town guys? Sage took the Jeep!" Mai said in dismay  
  
"We'll make it." Cye said "If we armor up we'll be able to get there in time"  
  
Energy flowed all around the four remaining Ronins as the next appeared in their sub-armors. With their speed and agility greatly increased they ran into town as fast as lighting. But they were too late to save sage, for he had already suffered from the power of the Strange New Armor with the sword made of crystal.  
  
"Guys.. Stay. back. it's a trap! . Get away!" sage said groaning over his pain  
  
"Wooaahhh! Sage what happened here?" Ryo asked not hearing sage's warning  
  
"Me" A voice echoed threw out the streets but seemed to come from above, then suddenly 5 shadows can swiftly down the sides of the building to meet face to face with the unsuspecting Ronins.  
  
"What the?! Who are you?" Ryo said gasping at these new armors  
  
"We are your worst nightmare, and have come to claim you armor!" The Warrioress shouted. She was in clad armor with a vest covering the main breastplate and it seemed to be that hear soul weapon was the silver bow in her hands.  
  
"But were our manners, Let us introduce ourselves to you." spoke another Warrioress. This one differed from the first. Hear armor seemed to be elegant but strong as it felt as powerful as the waves of the ocean and she held a trident that seem to be the soul commander of waters.  
  
"I am Kala of the Light Armor!" The warrior in the center replied, the armor seems to call a sense of power around her. Her Long sword that seemed to be made of crystal glowed iridescently as if it were alive. "I will conquer all who will oppose me and my master!"  
  
"I am Selene of the Ocean," The sea-grey armored spears woman said "An I'll show you true power!"  
  
"I am Kaeru of the Faith," The Archer shouted holding a slender bow seemingly made of nothing glittered in the light of the sun. "I shall destroy you all!"  
  
"I am Kelico of the Magma," The Warrior with the twin katannas said. Her armor looking like it was made out of the earth's core itself. You could see the heat coming from its every surface "I'll melt your worthless armors to nothing!"  
  
"And I am Sosa of the Solidity" The final warrior shouted. Her armor seemed similar to the armor of Hardrock with this weapon, but they seemed different from their feel and look. His was made of the toughest metal known to mankind. "An I shall crush you like the insolent bugs you are!"  
  
"Strata you'll be meeting up with your friend soon!" shouted Kaeru "Cascading Vortex Blast!"  
  
Rowen stood besides sage trying to help him up but before they could escape, Kaeru darted her sure-kill straight for him. before the Ronins could even fight back. Her attack seemed to completely sweep Rowen and Sage to the land of their captures while the rest watched in silent horror. Slowly the four remaining approached the final 3 Ronins as if there victory would be won, but before they could attack a stark clanging noise arose from all directions as a burst of holy light beat back the evil armors.  
  
"Were not done here yet!" Kelico screamed in agony  
  
"We'll be back for your armors too!" Selene shouted as they disappeared behind the Door as it closed and disappeared.  
  
End of Part One 


	2. Origins

(*Author's Note* This is were I think it became more of a cross over from Chrono Trigger to Ronins Warriors. who knows I always seemed scatter brained back a year ago an didn't notice that I wasn't done correcting errors in the part of the fic. ^^;;)  
  
The Awaking Part 2  
  
Origins  
  
slowly a slender young woman wearing a Celtic robe approached the battered sage, who was laying in his sub-armor. The place that they were in was a semi-lighted room.  
  
"Are you ok?" The woman said.  
  
He opens his eyes to see two beautiful blue topaz eyes staring back at him. Small locks of blond hair falling over her face while the rest of her hair was in a tight ponytail.  
  
"I'm Fine" Said transfixed on this beautiful woman's eyes an beautiful face  
  
Sage finally snaps out of his trance and glances off blushing, he realizing that he had been captured. Then he scanned the room for Rowen only to find him in the care of another young lady with features that were sharper and wild brown hair. As wild as the raging sea he thought. She was also wearing a Celtic like robe but one thing he found intriguing was that each had a different symbol on it.  
  
"Where am I, and who are you?" Sage said  
  
" I am Kaeru, High Priestess of the Wind, am....was the Bearer of the Armor of Faith." She said. "You are in the Dungeon of Eternal Night as prisoners of the dark Empress Kilmoina."  
  
"WHAT?!" Sage bellowed as he tried to jump up but only winced in pain.  
  
"Don't move! You'll only make it worse." She said soothingly as she tended the cut across his front  
  
" This one seems to be coming around." The other woman said  
  
Feeling frustrated and confused, sage just looked up at Kaeru then wondered why she and her friend were helping him and Rowen after she had helped in their capture. Slowly he got around to get a full glimpse of the room, besides him, Rowen, and the two women there was three other people in this large cell.  
  
"I'll bet you were out matched by our armors.... After the Evil Empress took them from us..." Kaeru said as she looked away.  
  
"We are the Priestesses of an ancient civilization that has long been forgotten." One of the five said as she stood up. "I am Kala, Priestess of Light; Also I was the Bearer of the Armor of Light... before it was taken from me."  
  
Sage sat there motionless unknowing what to do next.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile back at the beach house where the rest of the Ronins and Mia work tirelessly to find a way to get there lost friends back. Mia was searching threw her father's database with out any luck of finding anything about these new armor's identifies.  
  
"I give up! According to my grandfather, these armors don't exist." Mia said  
  
"There's got to be something in there!" Cye plead  
  
"I've went threw every diskette, There is no matches to these new armors."  
  
" Then what are we going to do! Sage and Rowen are captured and we don't know were they are!" Ryo said  
  
Right about the time the last Ronins were about to give up a faint clanging noise arose in the room. Soon after the room was filled with a blast of light as familiar voice echoed in the room.  
  
"My Ronins, A new evil has given birth in a new dimension that is preparing to take over earth as Tulpa did." A voice rang out.  
  
"Lady Kayura!" The three said in unison  
  
"Dais, Secment, and Cale have come with me to assist you in anyway we can." Kayura spoke.  
  
"You could start by telling me about this new Dimension and these new armors that have appeared." Mia said  
  
* * * *  
  
" I'm guessing you're quite confused, seeing that you were attacked by me and hear I stand trapped inside this Dungeon" Kala Replied.  
  
"We were the original bearers of the armors you fought." One of the male figures said "How rude of me. My name is Kala, Priestess of Fire"  
  
" We were tricked into giving up our armors to the demon that now uses them to track you down." Another mysterious person exclaimed" And I'm known as Sosa, Priestess of the Earth"  
  
" How did this demon take control of your armors?" Sage asked  
  
" It is a long story that has been long forgotten that wants to be forgotten forever." Kaeru said softly  
  
Sage instantly felt the pain that she held back from them. Pain that had existed locked inside of her for a long time. He felt compelled to help her but he simply gave her a loving hug. She slowly looked towards him as if he were a love that she hadn't seen in years.  
  
"Please, tell me what happened to you and your friends." Sage softly whispered into her ear.  
  
With a small sigh she began to speak of the horrors of a time past. A time filled with many sorrows and a memory that reminded them of pain.  
  
"It began in a time that your history can not predate. It is only a memory to its last protectors." She began "You see time runs much slower in the Realm of Night. One Year here is One Thousand years on earth."  
  
"With this Time Difference we've been able to live this whole time as the world grew old" Kala spoke softly.  
  
"That time was unforgettable." Kaeru started in, "During the First Age of the world, the Ancients who were called the 'Enlighten Ones' protected the Earth from there Heavenly Content above the clouds."  
  
" At the time," Selene said coldly staring at the floor, " Our world was guided by the Powerful Queen Alexandria, an her 3 Advisers, the Gurus of Time, Life, and Reason."  
  
"A Kingdom above the clouds?" Sage said with intrigue.  
  
"How did they get a hunk of rock in the sky?" Rowen said in amazement.  
  
"The Content was held up by five Crystals of Unimaginable Power." Kaeru spoke soothingly  
  
"Their location was a mystery to all but the Advisers to the Queen," Kala said softly " They keep that secret locked with in the very Castle of the Clouds until the day that the Black Omen appeared."  
  
" Its origins at the time were unknown," Sosu spoke with a hidden anger " But as soon as Queen Alexandria touched the surface of that accursed object she became posed by an evil that entraps us today."  
  
" The Evil Empress Kilmoina, Evil Queen of the Realm of Night and the evil spirit that took control of the queen, quickly took over the Enlighten One's lands and disbanded the Queen's Advisers and Banished them to different areas around the land." Kelico spoke with a sadistic tone.  
  
"When Kilmoina couldn't find the Crystals of Power she was infuriated and began to destroy the content piece by piece." Kaeru said coldly.  
  
"We were all powerless to stop her," Selene spoke sadly" Our last hope as in the Gurus. Slowly one by one we found them frozen in time by the Evil Queen."  
  
"They understood that things had become hopeless then with the dying power of the crystals formed 5 Yoroi with the virtues of Holiness, Time, Love, Companionship, and Hope. The Armors you have fought earlier." Sosa spoke harshly.  
  
"Soon after that, Kilmoina learned of our armors and sought to control us and our new powers," Kala said sadly " She did success in capturing us."  
  
"Before she could use our armors for evil the Gurus sacrificed there last powers an the last of the power crystals to seal the Posed Queen in the Realm of Eternal Night," Kaeru said nearly crying " In that action the content lost its power an plummeted back to earth."  
  
" Even thought it may seem that she has our armor but she doesn't," Kelico said" They apart of us as we are apart of them and she cannot separate us. She can only use her magic to confuse our armors into thinking that her Guards are the true bearers, therefore, allowing her to make our armors do her bidding."  
  
"Try and summon your armors" Sosu said  
  
Sage and Rowen both tried to summon their armors but failed to even produce the Kanji orb. Both were stunned by this and began to question what had happen, only to find out that what happened to the Enlightened Warriors had happened to them.  
  
"Oh... no..." Sage spoke stunned.  
  
End of Part Two 


	3. Search Begins

The Awakening  
  
Part 3: The Search Begins  
  
"Dear Ronins," Kayura spoke. "We must make haste to the Realm of the Night to save our friends, Strata and Halo. The evil Empress Kilmoina has taken them captive and will take their armors in time. She has also obtained the Armors of the Forgotten Ones." She folded her arms, casting an ominous glance at the Ronins.  
  
"Sounds bad. Will we be able to save them?" Cye asked.  
  
Ryo cut in, "What about these 'Forgotten Ones' you were talking about, Kayura?" He glared at her inquisitively.  
  
Before Kayura could speak, Mia butted in and explained that the armors fought earlier were from a race that time had almost forgotten. Thanks you her grandfather's computers database, they were able to find out who these newcomers were.  
  
"So, their queen was taken over by this evil that sprouted from the Black Omen?" Kento bluntly said, giving a "Huh?" look.  
  
"Sadly, yes," Kayura spoke solemnly. "But, before she had the chance, she was defeated. After that, the Gateway for Tulpa to enter the Mortal Realm had carelessly been left open, and he attacked."  
  
"Coupled with the loss of the queen and the fighters," Mia added, "The world was left unprotected until one of the survivors of the mess decided to fight Tulpa, making him the first Ancient." As she finished, she pulled out her laptop.  
  
Suddenly, Ryo jumped up. "And that's history up to now!" He spurted. "We need to go and rescue Rowen and Sage!"  
  
"You know that we can't just go barging in and demand our friends back, or we'll end up getting caught," Cye said with some thought.  
  
"You're right. With us along with you Ronins, Ryo will be able to form the Inferno Armor, giving us a good chance of surviving out there," Cale remarked while shifting his position to an overstuffed couch.  
  
"Torrent has a good point. We must think this out carefully and prepare for the worst," Dais said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Now, all we need is a plan," Ryo spoke, everyone looking on as the room remained quiet.  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
"How can she control our armors?" Sage spoke.  
  
"She used the power that was given to her to create magical duplicates that practically are the same as you or me. She gives them our armor orbs, thus giving them power to summon the armors for themselves."  
  
"So, this translates to the fact that she can easily steal our armors right from under our noses and leave us high and dry?" Rowen spoke bluntly.  
  
"I am afraid so," Sosu replied in a dire tone.  
  
"Then why keep us alive?"  
  
"Because, we are still attached to the souls of the armors. And if we die, the armor is given to another. Kilmoina will lose her control over it."  
  
"So, she keeps us alive so that she can continues her control over the armors we have?"  
  
They solemnly nod their heads as the two Ronins look with worried eyes for their friends who were, they hoped, coming to save them.  
  
***Back in the House***  
  
"Well, for starters, how do we get into this Realm of Night?" Ryo asked Lady Kayura, the others' eyes looking towards her.  
  
" It isn't that simple, young ronins, because if I break the seal of the ancients I could unleash the evil queen's power into the mortal realm" she said with much distress  
  
The room silenced for a moment while the staff ancients momentarily glowed a faded, in this Lady Kayura looked into the thin air with dread. As darkness started to envelope her vision, she noticed white cherry blossoms being carried on an invisible air blowing through the now open door. It beckoned her to the moist warm ocean air where they began to swirl into a tight vortex. Slowly a female form appeared before her, the light began to fade as the Staff glowed once more.  
  
  
  
" This weak pathetic realm will fall to me. whether you like it or not. Your Ronins stand no chance against my will. I will crush them." Spoke the woman enshrouded in light  
  
  
  
" How.How..How can you?" Lady Kayura only managed to studded out  
  
" Quite Amusing, you seem to be at a lost of words. I shall leave you with a gift of things to come." It said as the pale woman faded from her view.  
  
  
  
Then suddenly visions of a wickedly transformed fortress seemly rose out of the ocean. The skies darkened as the sounds of wailing an agony sailed around her was the wind picked up. She turned to what used to be a prosperous city, now only a soot-covered wasteland.  
  
--  
  
Finally her eyes readjusted to the light of the room, she noticed that hadn't moved an inch from her spot with the memory of spoken word in here head. The memory of the lady and the image still lingered in her mind.  
  
  
  
"Kayura," Cye said as he gently shook her "is everything alright?"  
  
End of Chapter 3 


End file.
